Under one Roof
by Reicheru
Summary: Hatsuharu is moving in with Shigure and the others, and hes gotta stay with Kyou. But what happens when they start to feel some sexual tension? Yaoi! (Chapter 4 is up! FINALLY! Sorry about the wait folks )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fruits Basket. Or Kyou.  
  
Or Haru. But if I did...I'd have a harem.  
  
Note: Umm..I've never actually seen Fruits Basket. XD XD   
  
But I probably know as much, or more, as any person who's seen it.  
  
But I really, really hope the characters aren't to OOC. T_T.  
  
Also...this is yaoi. AND! Let me make a note here. I cannot   
  
STAND Yuki x Tohru and the only reason their together in this  
  
is so I can do a scene! X__________X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hatsuharu-kun is staying with us from now?" Tohru asked, placing cups of tea in front of the three males, sitting down herself.BR  
  
"Hai, he'll be moving in Friday." BR  
  
Kyou spit out his tea and glared furiously at his older cousin. "He's staying with us?! Why?!"  
  
"Shigure, while I'm not opposed to him staying here, there are only four rooms. And in case you haven't realized, all four rooms are currently being occupied."  
  
"Haaai! So, he'll be staying with Kyou-kun!" he sang, giving Kyou an impish glance.  
  
"I DON'T WANT THAT FAT COW STAYING WITH ME!!"   
  
"Fat? Ha-kun is anything but fat!"  
  
"Shigure, are you sure keeping them in the same room together is okay?" Yuki asked, sweat dropping. He could just picture it now. Kyou's room would have many more windows.  
  
"Hai, Shigure-san, why is Hatsuharu-kun staying with Kyou-kun?" the gentle blue eyed girl asked.  
  
"Why, because, that's the only room he can remember," he shot an evil grin in Kyou's direction, "Which makes me wonder why he would remember yours, Kyou-kun, out of all the rooms in the house…"  
  
"What are you getting at?! Stupid hentai dog!!" he yelled, a faint blush across his cheeks.  
  
"Kyou-kuuuuun, why are you blushing?" he teased, causing his quick tempered cousin to blush deeper, mutter some curses, and leave the room.  
  
Tohru glanced at Yuki before going up to follow Kyou on the roof.  
  
'He can't come live with us…and not in my room…it won't work…besides, he likes that damn mouse better anyway!' Kyou thought, laying on the roof and looking up at the stars. Truth was, there was a different reason he didn't want his younger cousin living with him. Roughly two weeks ago, 'a year after Yuki and Tohru started dating,' he thought bitterly, he had a very wet dream. He was used to having them, but Tohru was usually the reason. What had scared him was that it was Haru that had been the 'star' in his dream.   
  
'But I'm not gay! I really liked Tohru, so that means I'm straight!'   
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
Just like a cat, he jumped.   
  
"Gomen nasai Kyou-kun, did I scare you?"  
  
"No"  
  
She sat down next to him and smiled softly at him. "Kyou-kun, you don't like Haru-kun?"  
  
"Its not that" he had a hard time looking at her. It was up here that he had confessed his feelings and when she had told him that her and Yuki had been dating for awhile now.  
  
"Oh.." she smiled and didn't say anything else. Kyou wasn't much of talker anyway, but something about the way he looked today made it clear that he was in to deep of thought to respond to anything.  
  
'Why did I have that dream? I mean, yeah, I guess from a girls view Haru is sexy. I mean, you always know when he's near, all the stupid girls giggle and whisper about the sexy boy that looks like a J-rocker.' he sighed softly. He didn't want these thoughts. He blinked. 'Sexy?! I thought of him as sexy?! What the hell is wrong with me?!'. But, Hatsuharu was indeed sexy (AN: Hahahahahahahaha! He is damnit! He's my sexy moo moo cow…). Tall and slim, Hatsuharu was enjoyable to look at. Spiky black and white hair, gray eyes and his lack of caring for rules drove girls crazy. Dressing in leather, boots and trench coats outside of school, he looked much like a rocker. Wearing several necklaces and rings, letting his shirt open to expose some of his chest, was his school uniform. And the fact that he was a rebel was even more appealing. Even to Kyou-kun, Haru was appealing. 'But I'm not gay! I know I'm not! I never even looked at another guy before!' .   
  
He suddenly jumped up, startling Tohru.   
  
"Kyou-kun? What's wrong?"   
  
"N-nothing…I just gotta…do something.." his voice trailed off and he suddenly leapt from the roof. A surprised Tohru screamed out softly, watching him run into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well..? How was it? Gomen nasai for the chapter being short! I can't really write long chapters. Oo. Its a flaw, I know.  
  
But I hope that at least ONE person will review it! ;.; my self esteem is low enough already...and, omg! I didn't know  
  
you couldn't do html on FF.net! T_T 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Kyou or Haru. Wish I did thou..I'd have the start of my future bishounen harem. *grins*  
  
And...eep! Thankies for the reviews! I didn't really expect to get any...*hands out cookies*  
  
Annnnd to Fem Scorpio and Keir..the only reason I wrote this fanfic...is cause of yours. =D Those were also the ones that actually made me see Hatsuharu and Kyou as a couple *bonks self in the head for not noticing the utter coolness of two hot bishounen being lovers*  
  
And...uhh...gomen nasai...but.....*laughes* All the chapters will be short. I just can't write long chapters! I just can't! So..gomen nasai..^^;;. And also..this chapter..uhhh..well....eep...its just...badly written. If anybody asks me to, I'll re-write it. ;.; gomen nasai (Geez, I sound like Rit-chan-san!)  
  
And oh....you CAN do html on FF.net is seems....I'm just use to writing my spacing and stuff in caps...like BR but on FF.net its gotta be br or it won't work. Silly me.  
  
and, oh, whoops. Italic's is them thinking, and thats in these little things ' '. Talking is of course " "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stopped right before punching him in the face. i'Damnit. I can't let him go black here!'/i. He dropped his cousin and was ready to yell at him, when he got smacked in the head.  
  
"Don't make a scene, idiot." the purple eyed mouse said softly, holding out his hand to Hatsuharu.  
  
"Akito said I was allowed to"  
  
"But WHY?!"  
  
i*whap*/i  
  
"Stop yelling Kyou!!" Yuki hissed softly, twisting the orange headed boy's arm behind his back.  
  
"Because I want to" was the ox's simple reply.  
  
"Just because you want to?!?!" Kyou was smart enough to hiss it this time because Yuki still had his arm behind has back.  
  
"Hai," he turned to Yuki, "Yuki-kun, will you take me to class?"  
  
Yuki let go of Kyou's arm, nodding slightly and going off to help his directionally challenged cousin find his room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day Haru Moves in  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyou had his hands shoved in his pockets, scowling. He was in front of everybody, everybody being Yuki, Tohru, Momiji and Hatsuharu, because he couldn't stand to see Yuki and Tohru holding hands. Nor could he deal with Momiji's hyperness. And he'd been avoiding Haru this whole week. He was moving in today, all his stuff was already in there. i'The room looks so damn small now. And just how many necklaces does he have?! Their everywhere!'/i Kyou thought, not noticing the gray eyed boy that came up next to him.  
  
"Kyou?"  
  
He jumped slightly and looked at him. His eyes narrowed and he looked the other way,  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Then why are you bothering me?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"You are to!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You just are!" he yelled, running away from them.  
  
Haru blinked and turned around to look at the others.  
  
"Why did Kyou-kun run away?" Tohru asked, looking worried.  
  
"I don't know" Hatsuharu responded.  
  
"Just leave that baka be." was Yuki's cold reply (an: eep…*laughes* I just started liking Yuki. When I wrote this part (I'm reviewing it now), I still hated him with a cold hearted passion. But, oddly enough, it was him getting hurt that made me like him. Ya see…for some reason…I just love it when people die in my anime's…like with Fushigi Yugi….my favorite movie of it is when _______ dies. Yah…I know…I'ma sick SOB. =P ).   
  
Tohru lightly bit her lip and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyou-kun running away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
i'Damnit! I can't even look at that fat cow!'/i Kyou thought, hopping over a branch as he ran through the woods. i'What the hell is wrong with me?! Its /ibHaru,/bi my cousin, another GUY!'/i He stopped and sat down on a stump, breaking a twig into many pieces.   
  
"But then why am I having these thoughts of him?" he murmured to himself softly, throwing the broken pieces on the ground. i'Maybe I'm just trying to beat Yuki in something again without realizing it!'/i he thought, jumping up. "That's gotta be it! I'm just trying to prove to Yuki that I can beat him! That I can make somebody who loves him love me back!".  
  
But then he blinked. i'That doesn't make any sense!' /i. He hissed softly in frustration. If that was the case, then he wouldn't be lustful. i'Stupid ox!'/i. He sighed and got up, scowling softly. Now he had to go back home and face being stuck with in the same room with him. Oh yes, the world truly is a cruel place.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GOMEN NASAI FOR IT BEING SO BAD! GOMEN NASAI!  
  
*enjoys pulling Ritsu's* I wanted this up last night, but I got busy talking to Keir and Crystal (Their both so nice! =D) so...I didn't post. And I wanted to post this morning so I got up early but then when I woke up at that time I'm like "Oh hell no I ain't getting up". I lack the willpower.   
  
And...oh...XD Don't expect up chapter three for awhile.....I'm a slow writer....and I lack creativity.....and spelling skills. Oo. I have about 7 lines done. XD. Gomen nasai! And...just for fun...theres leeks in there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meeeeep! *bows bows* Gomen nasai for this being another sucky chapter! And for Hatsuharu-kun and Kyou-kun being outta  
  
of character.   
  
And no...I still don't own Fruits Basket. ;.; Life is so cruel..  
  
*grins* Also....I wanna thank Keir-chan for helping me (If you have not read her Haru x Kyou fanfic, then stop reading this and go! now!).   
  
And for being so much FUN to talk to! XD Bishounen, yaoi, wet dreams, masturbation, plotting, low self esteem and pregnant Kyou-kuns...its been a fun fun time! XD  
  
Thankies for the reviews thou! =D *hands out cookies* I always feel so loved when somebody reviews my crappy fanfic (Daisy: *pats Rachels head* Get some self esteem!!)'s!  
  
And to Haru's girl...XD wahahaha, somebody else that likes the death parts! We're just sick...XD but its quite alright!   
  
And Fem Scorpio..I'm glad you like it!! Means alot to me, no da! =D And your name...does that mean your horoscope is scorpio?  
  
Mine is! ^.^  
  
And (lots o hands) notgoingtotellyou....XD I'ma hurt your not telling me your name! And I guess it wasn't that long awhile..  
  
but chappie 4 will def. take years (...just kidding!). XD.   
  
And, ARGH! Okay! It seems that you can't do html on FF.net! *growls* Stupid baka's!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyou sat on his bed, looking at Hatsuharu sitting on the floor reading. He leaned over and poked him in the back of the head to get his attention.   
  
Not turning around, he asked "What?"  
  
"Where's your bed?"  
  
"Oh…its not here yet"  
  
Kyou blinked. "What do you mean its not here yet?!"  
  
Hatsuharu turned around, marking his place in his book and putting it down on the floor. "Shigure-san hasn't ordered it yet"  
  
"Ordered it? What about your old bed!! Where are you going to sleep?!"  
  
Haru smiled up at the neko. "In your bed."  
  
Kyou stuttered for a moment before finally yelling "No!"  
  
"Your just going to let me sleep on the floor?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Kyou blushed when Haru looked slightly hurt. 'stupid ox…your not suppose to be hurt! Your suppose to turn black and argue with me!'   
  
Kyou sighed and got under the covers. "Fat cow. Just stay on your side of the bed!"   
  
"Hai Kyou-kun" Haru smiled and started undressing. He was ready to take off his boxers when Kyou suddenly spoke up (AN: Kyou-kun! You naughty neko! We're you watching Hatsuharu-kun undress?!)   
  
"W-Why are you taking off your boxers….?!"  
  
"I sleep in the nude" he stopped undressing to talk to the neko, who had a faint blush spread across his cheeks. 'He looks so cute'. He smiled to himself, Kyou-kun must not of known he was blushing.  
  
"Well, not if your sleeping with me!!"  
  
"We're both boys. You've seen everything I have. Or I should hope" Haru asked in an amused voice. Kyou blushed deeply "What do you mean by that?!"  
  
"Nothing Kyou-kun. You shouldn't yell. You'll wake up everybody else".   
  
Kyou scowled. "Keep your boxers on then!!"  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll keep them on. Until I get my own bed". He crawled in next to Kyou, turning off the lamp.   
  
"You'll keep them on then too!" Kyou hissed, moving away from Haru's warm body. 'If you don't, I don't think I could control myself' he thought to himself (AN: Kyou-kun is admitting his feelings to himself……kinda……aww!)  
  
  
  
"Of course Kyou-kun. Now go to sleep."   
  
They laid there in silence for a few moments, before Kyou spoke up ago.  
  
"Why did I have to get stuck with you?" he grumbled.   
  
"Because your room is across from the bathroom"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I can find my way to the bathroom. And since I can do that, I can find your room."   
  
'I'm surprised he can find anything in this damn world!'   
  
"Why? You can't even find the stupid telephone, you damn directionally challenged ox!!"  
  
Haru smiled and lightly touched Kyou's back side, causing him to jump slightly.   
  
"Its because you showed me where it was"  
  
Kyou blushed slightly in the dark. "So? Other people showed where things are and you can't find them!"   
  
"True, but I just remember where the bathroom is." he smiled. He could see the outline of Kyou and could tell that he was blushing faintly. The moon was in just the right place to see the blush across his cheeks.   
  
"Stupid ox! Go to bed!"   
  
Haru smiled and leaned over to kiss Kyou on the lips gently before laying down and turning on his side. "Good night Kyou-kun".  
  
Kyou blinked and scowled, ignoring the fact that he had just stolen his first kiss. "What do you think your doing?!?! You just can't kiss me like that!!!"  
  
"It was just good night kiss Kyou-kun…"  
  
"I don't care!! You just go randomly kissing people like that!! And especially when its with another guy, dumbass ox!! Ayame and that hentai dog may be into that thing but I'm no-" Kyou blinked when he heard a soft snore. He lightly poked him in between his shoulder blades. "Haru…are you awake?"  
  
Silence was his answer.   
  
'Stupid ox! Falling asleep on me!' he scowled and looked at Haru's sleeping form.  
  
"Stupid ox….your not suppose to do that, you know…" he murmured, brushing away some of the white hair that had fallen into sleeping teens face.   
  
"Your pretty too….not a scary pretty like Yuki and Ayame….but…just a….pretty…" Kyou mumbled, staring at Haru. He just couldn't get over the way he looked, it had always held him in amazement that somebody could really look so sexy, cool, elegant and dazed (AN:….okay….we get to blame this one on Bri-chan! XD I'm talking to her about how sexy Haru is and I'm writing this…..).  
  
He shifted slightly, blushing as he put his hand ever so softly on the sleeping teens hip, scared of waking him. Because if he woke him, he'd have to explain just what the hell he was doing. And not even Kyou himself was completely sure what he was doing. He just felt the need to touch Hatsuharu…  
  
"You better not wake up, you stupid cow, all this is your fault anyway!" he huskily murmured against his ear, kissing Haru's pale cheek softly. He pulled away when Haru stirred slightly, mumbling something in his sleep. 'Damn cow, don't wake up now!!' Kyou pleaded as the peacefully sleeping boy turned on his side, facing the flushed mechi[1]. He sighed softly and turned away when younger boy showed no signs of waking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was woken by the combination of noise and the lack of body warmth.  
  
"Kyou?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep.   
  
'Damnit!' Kyou cursed to himself. "Go back to bed, damn ox"  
  
Ignoring Kyou's command, he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up?"   
  
Kyou suppressed a shiver. He was standing there in the chilly room, naked, and Haru's voice becoming a level deeper wasn't helping. Not one bit. "I said go back to bed!" he hissed softly. He didn't realize that the way the moonlight was coming in through the window, was giving the white and black haired boy a perfect view of the orange haired boy's naked body.   
  
Licking his lips, Hatsuharu sat up to get a better view of the boys body. Kyou always had a tan, but there were certain parts that were pale, and it was those pale parts where Hatsuharu had locked his eyes on to.   
  
Not a bad size…' Haru thought to himself, becoming aroused at the sight. (AN: *grins* Daisy-chan….*blows kisses* thankies for helping me!)  
  
Pulling up his boxers, Kyou glared over at Haru before noticing the tent in the ox's boxers. He stared for awhile before Haru spoke up.  
  
Haru smirked softly "Like it Kyou-kun? I like yours"  
  
Kyou flushed and growled softly, averting his eyes from the bugle and grabbing a pillow.  
  
"You stupid, perverted, ox!!" He yelled, throwing the pillow at a softly smirking Hatsuharu. Cursing under his breath, the furious neko grabbed his other pillow and stormed out of the room, going to sleep on the couch.  
  
With Kyou shutting the door behind him, Haru slipped his hand down his boxers to his harden manhood. This time, he wouldn't envision Yuki or Rin's face, it'd be the angry cat who'd bring his release.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1]Mechi: Mechi is the Spanish word for kitty, but mechi mechi is also used for tic-tac-toe and bingo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*blushes madly* Its so bad! Gomen nasai!! And, I wanted to do Kyou-kun's POV of the little scene, but then I figured out that I couldn't write so I kinda quit.  
  
XD Also, I wanna thank Keir-oneechan!! Shes soooo great and is so creative and never lets me get to down about myself! XD I'm not allowed to run away in shame...I dun think she'll let me. XD. *tackles/glomps*  
  
Like it, hate it, review it! 


	4. Notice

Hicha all!   
  
^.^.......this is just a lil notice about this fanfic........  
  
First of all......gomen nasai! Its taking me awhile to write this!!  
  
I was having some family problems, and wasn't in the mood to write anything expect for my newest Fruits Basket fanfic "The Sky is Broken" (XD I'm actually PROUD of this one......so go check it out! *hint hint*), cause its angsty......but now that Daisy is writing it, its got humor (XD Picture a 32 year old Haru and a 45 year old Shi-...erk......playing around sexually....XD XD!) in it too!! lol and no, this notice isan't being posted to make you all want to read it (Tho it'd be lovely if you did ~.^)!  
  
And besides "The Sky is Broken" I have some other fanfics I'm working on! I'm currently going for a Yuki x Kyou PWP (its still untitled) and I'm also writing a Kyou x Tohru fanfic (Omg, it ain't yaoi! O.O)..........that I lost within the depths of my computer and re-found it. ^.^ I also have a Yu Yu Hakusho one (Something isan't Fruits Basket......?!), Kurama and Hiei, that I have, but since its got..hmm......4 reviews......thats the last I'll probably write. ^^. And I have ANOTHER (Good lord........*smacks self*) fanfic that I found deep within my computer.........a Marmalade Boy one at that! Miwa x Meiko (I love Miwa....I do.....I want him.......) soooo......yah. Oo;;  
  
But back to this current fanfic.......I do have some written! ^_^ and my chapters keep getting longer and longer! And hopefully better and better! And...what I'm writing now is......well, its the reason that this fanfic is being labeled as R ~.^. And Black Haru finally makes an appearence! lol scroll down to the bottom to previews of UoR and my other stories!   
  
And now to babble a little about this story........  
  
Wow! I'm so surprised at the reviews I'm getting!! I'm so HAPPY about the reviews I'm getting! It means alot to me when people say such nice things! *huggles* and while I'm not gonna reply to the reviews here (Thats for chapter 4! Dun dun dun.....), I'll randomly babble about some (Maybe......I'm going to leave now and I'll be back in a half an hour but I'll probably forget everything that was said)  
  
...............................  
  
  
  
True to myself, I forgot what I was gonna say. XD. But, oh, in Chapter 3, the part where Kyou-kun was up and naked dressing. I never DID explain that, did I? lol I think I was gonna, but my mind works faster then my typing so I sometimes skip parts (Still no excuse, thats what re-reading is for!!).  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, our hidden pervert (Just kidding! Kyous-prudeish......but ya never know.....) had a wet dream over our sexy moo moo cow (Tamababymiko-chan....XD I'm glad you liked it when I called him that! Are you a fan of Fushigi Yugi by any chance? Oy...thats another fanfic I have.......Nuriko x Tasuki......), so he was up changing his boxers so he wouldn't have to.....seedy......boxers on. XD. Or briefs. Whatever the hell Kyou-kun wears! lol yes, I'm odd, hush.   
  
^_^ Well now........when will this fanfic be up? No clue! I'm a slow writer and I'm lazy, which those two together are never good. But I will try!! Just like with Bishounen Basket (Fruits Basket site) and Anime Oni (Anime site), I'll try to spend 15-30 minutes a day writing!! But I dun expect it up before my birthday (November 9th! Finally, I'll be 15! and hopefully people will stop asking if I'm a freshman.....~.~), mmkay? XD And for those who said I'm not a bad writer, sankies!!! *self esteem goes up*. And now for some previews.....ohhhhh......~.^  
  
Under one Roof; Chapter 4:  
  
He ran his fingers across his lips, that quick and innocent kiss that he had received last night coming back to his mind. The orange haired neko had just reached for the shampoo when he heard the familiar click of bathroom door being locked. "Look! Who's ever in here, go away! I'm showering!"  
  
He had no answer.   
  
Angrily, he moved to turn around and let out a yelp of surprised when he saw his desirable cousin open up the shower curtain and step in,  
  
Kyou let his eyes travel down the pale boys body, letting his eyes linger on Hatsuharu's above-average-size manhood.   
  
Haru smirked softly. "So you do like it".  
  
The Sky is Broken; Chapter 1 (Prologue 1 is already posted and Prologue 2 is being worked on)  
  
I looked at Emiko, who was playing with my Uncle Hiro. She hadn't been paying attention to the story. She was cursed with the spirit of the angry neko, the same that my father was cursed with. She lifted her hand up to touch Uncle Hiro's nose, the bracelet that she always had to wear falling down her tiny wrist. I would later learn it was my fathers (Actually, every person cursed with the spirit of the neko had to wear it, and my father being the last neko, had it last), and that it kept her third form hidden away. But at the time, I had just thought it was a pretty bracelet, and had always wondered why the adults warned me not to take it.   
  
I pulled away from my Aunt and ran to my Uncle Haru, who smiled and happily scooped me up. "What is it Haruki-chan?"  
  
I looked at him straight in the eye and asked my question.  
  
"Would Daddy of hated me for being the rat?"  
  
*Note: The Sky is Broken is done in first person Point of View, and its from Harukis, the main characters, POV. And if you know about FB....then you know that for him to be the rat and for Emiko to be the cat that certain people must of died........*smile*  
  
One Shot Untitled Yuki x Kyou fanfic: (Still thinking of a title)  
  
"It wouldn't be no trouble for me Honda-san, you're the only one who can cook, you should stay here"   
  
Tohru blushed while Kyou pointed an angry finger at Yuki. "I can cook too, you asshole!! Better then you anyway!!"   
  
Yuki simply looked at Kyou, keeping his composure (AN:….whoohoo! English teacher would be proud of me for using that word!……..but scared about what I'm using it in……o.O). Kyou growled. "You wanna fight, you prissy ass pretty boy?!"   
  
The rat smirked and titled his head to the side. "You still think that you can beat me? So that means your still in denial." Kyous cat ears came out at that remark and he went after him.   
  
"Ah! Kyou-kun! Don't fight Sohma-kun!" the teal eyed girl cried, grabbing Kyou around the waist.   
  
*Poof*.  
  
Untitled Tohru x Kyou fanfic; Chapter 1: (Still thinking of a title)  
  
Kyou blushed slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hai! Please don't worry about us Hatori-san!" Tohru said happily, still wearing her apron.   
  
"Your sure your alright? I'm not sure about leaving you two here alone…"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?! I'm not that dirty dog!!" Kyou yelled, glaring at Hatori.  
  
"By dirty dog your talking about moi?" Shigure asked, stepping, it seemed, out of nowhere.   
  
"Don't come out of no where like that!!"   
  
"Kyou, I meant if you two would be able to take care of the house."   
  
"Tohru-chan can do it Ha-san…but Kyou-kun…"  
  
"I can to take care of the house!" Kyou growled, making his hands into fists in his pockets. Damn, stupid, hentai dog…  
  
Shigure smiled evilly at the neko, "Sure you can Kyou-kun."  
  
"I CAN DAMNIT!"   
  
*whap*  
  
"Shut up you baka!" Yuki said in a soft yet deadly voice.  
  
And, oh! ^^ I wanna give some credit here.....and it goes to my ever so cool, oneechan!! But you know her as the wonderful Keir! ~.^. She helps me so much with my fanfics and shes so sweet and shes so creative!! *huggles* I wub my oneechan, and all her kick ass writing skills! And she always makes sure that I dun quit, or else I'll be tied to a desk? XD *gives oneechan huge basket of cookies*  
  
Random note: ^_^ The reason I'm writing my Tohru and Kyou fanfic is well, cause, I'm an avid K x T fan (Then why am I writing this fanfic..?)!!!! They were my first and for the longest time, basically only Fruits Basket couple I liked! And I'm kinda sad about the lack of K x T fanfics.....so many Y x T fanfics.........*makes a disgusted face* Hai........Reicheru is so not a Yuki fan.....He doesn't like Ayame (*gasps*!), he's so MEAN to Kyou-kun ( thats minus a million points!), and he doesn't want Haru. And Haru wants him. Silly boy! If Haru comes after me saying he'll make me mine, you know I'd be keeping him up all night ~.^. And Yuki x Tohru fans...XD gomen nasai if you hate me now!! I really dun mean to make enemies, but I'm outspoken and I dun care if people know my dislike for Y x T (Beisdes, I think Kyou does need Tohru alot more then Yuki does.....but if Haru and Kyou became a couple I'd happily let go of T x K for T x Y. xD. Its all about the yaoi man.......not really.......I'm done.......). But if it helps, I'm STARTING to LIKE Yuki....hai...Reicheru saw ep 1, 10 and 14 of FB and shes growing a lil fond of Yuki (Even tho he did some dirty fighting!!!!!!).  
  
*laughes* And I'm all done here! Wow......to think this little notice was longer then my some of my chapters! How sad....XD. 


	5. Chapter 4

OH.MY.GAWD. I'm SO sorry for this! *bows* But I have excuses! To many to list so just agree with me and say okay XD. I'm truly very sorry for the long delay and please nobody comment or bitch about how I got them Out of Character, I know I did! o.O;;. And thanks to Deiji for helping me write this! ^.^ Now go bug Keir-Oneechan ta post her HaruXKyou story! Muwhahahaha! ;; enjoy  
  
Thankies so much for all the lovely reviews! I'm truly sorry that I can't respond back to them, but theres just so many of them! Cause I'm so lazy. But to the people who share my birthday: Ne ne, did you know that it was proven that people under the Scoripo sign have a higher IQ? Yay!  
  
------------------  
  
"Kyou-kun? Kyou-kun, wake up!" Tohru pleaded, shaking the sleeping cat gently. "Tohru-chan, your doing it wrong" Shigure said from the hallway, leaning against the door frame.   
  
"Oh, gomen nasai Shigure-san!"  
  
Shigure smiled and gracefully walked over to the couch. "Watch and learn, Tohru-chan" he said, winking at her. Tohru sat and watched.   
  
"One…two…three" he counted before grabbing the covers and pulling them as hard as he could. Kyou came crashing down on the floor, cursing and wide awake.   
  
Tohru let out a small yelp of surprise before crawling over to Kyou frantically "Kyou-kun!! Kyou-kun!! Are you okay?!?!"  
  
He laid on the floor, glaring up at the hentai Inu. "Damn you!!."   
  
Shigure smiled and gently sat on the neko's stomach, causing his cat ears to come out "Tohru-chan, why do you think Kyou-kun is on the couch? Did him and Ha-kun have a lovers spat, maybe?" Shigure asked, ignoring Kyou and fixing his eyes and comments on Tohru.   
  
"Um…umm…ah…." Tohru blushed, not wanting to disagree with Shigure but not wanting to anger Kyou.   
  
"GET OFF ME YOU DAMN DOG!!!"  
  
"My my, Kyou-kun sure is noisy this early in the morning! But it saves us time, doesn't it Tohru-chan? With all of Kyou-kuns yelling, we don't need to wake up Yuki-kun or Ha-kun!"  
  
"Um…hai Shigure-san…but….."   
  
"But what Tohru-chan?" Shigure asked, putting his hand over Kyou's mouth, but doing it in such a way that it seemed he was simply shifting himself to a more comfortable position.   
  
Kyou glared up at the Inu, which was still ignoring him. He debated about licking his hand, but then Shigure would probably do something perverted to him. 'Stupid Shigure!!'  
  
"But Kyou-kun must get ready for school or else he'll be late!"  
  
Shigure blinked and sighed softly, standing up. "Hai…Tohru-chan…I understand"  
  
The angry neko jumped to his feet "THERE'S NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND!!".  
  
However, his outburst was being ignored because Tohru was fussing over the Inu, making Shigure a very happy pervert (AN:….a friend of mine yelled at me for calling Shigure a pervert all the time. It is *not* an insult. Or, well, I hope it's not, considering I'm rather perverted myself ~.^)  
  
The easily angered orange-haired boy got up to take his shower, mumbling about stupid cousin's and how getting a wink of damned sleep is impossible.   
  
He stepped into the blue and white bathroom, stripping and turning the water on to almost scalding hot. Just the way he enjoyed it most, especially after having Shigure sit on him. 'Stupid Dog! Now I have to get his stench off of me! (AN: Silly Kyou, Shigure is not smelly!). He stepped in and let out a small groan of pleasure, running his hands through his wet and messy hair as the hot water flowed over his tanned body. He leaned against the shower and let the water run over his body for a few moments before his thoughts traveled to that of a now sleeping ox.   
  
He ran his fingers across his lips, that quick and innocent kiss that he had received last night coming back to his mind. The orange haired neko had just reached for the shampoo when he heard the familiar click of bathroom door being opened. "Look! Who's ever in here, go away! I'm showering!"  
  
He had no answer.   
  
Angrily, he moved to turn around and let out a yelp of surprised when he saw his desirable cousin open up the shower curtain and step in. It was Haru.  
  
Kyou let his eyes travel down the pale boys body, letting his eyes linger on Hatsuharu's above-average-size manhood.   
  
Haru smirked softly. "So you do like it".  
  
Kyou quickly took his eyes off the 7 inch soft penis in front of him and looked to the side.   
  
"What are you doing in here?! Get out!" he yelled, finally coming out of the first moment of shock at seeing his cousin come into the shower with him.   
  
"Showering"   
  
"I'M IN THE SHOWER NOW! GET OUT!"   
  
"I need to shower before I get my tattoo" it was a dangerous voice.  
  
Kyou gulped and looked at his cousin, who had just changed into the infamous "Black Haru".  
  
'Aw shit!'  
  
He closed his eyes as he was thrown against the showers wall and felt Haru's wet body pushed against his. He bit back a groan and opened one eye to look at the boy who had him pinned against the wall.   
  
"What do you think your doing?!"  
  
Haru smirked and bit on Kyou's lower earlobe. "Has anybody told you how good you look when your wet?", the gray eyed teen asked, sliding his hand down Kyou's firm stomach, "Making your body so slick…"   
  
Kyou blushed furiously, silently asking his now hard member to go back down again. He felt something thick and hard against him and swallowed as he looked down to see what it was. His eyes widen in surprise with the knowledge that the thing rubbing against him as his cousins aroused manhood and the fact that Haru was a *very* big boy.   
  
"Get off of me!" he said, trying half heartedly to shove the horny teen away.   
  
"Kyou-kun…" he lightly ran a finger down Kyou's manhood, "Your gonna get fucked."   
  
"What? No! Haru! Get the hell out!! I mean it!!" Kyou yelled, only pissing off Haru's Black side more. The sexy teens face was a mask of lust and rage.   
  
"Your gonna get fucked, kitty, like it or not" he whispered raggedly in Kyous ear before fiercely kissing him, pushing his chest against Kyous and using his hands to roughly grab both of the neko's ass cheeks.   
  
Kyous soft groan was a mixture between pleasure and pain, as he hesitantly kissed the hungry teen back. Haru pulled away from their rough kissing, smirking at the softly panting boy.   
  
"Pervert" said Kyou, trying to angrily eye the teen and not show his true desires. Haru smirked and wrapped his hand firmly around Kyou's arousal.   
  
"I'm not the only one apparently". The ox pumped him slowly, enjoying the fact that Kyou had given in to him.   
  
The horny, slightly panting neko squirmed, trying to make the hands on his manhood move faster. He wanted the gray eyed boy to stop the slow and teasing pace, but he knew that he wouldn't get his wish. Black Haru was a born tease, and he'd be teased until he was in more pain then pleasure.   
  
Kyou's arms went firmly around Haru's neck, and he moved to kiss the other teen.   
  
"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun!" It was the ever-so-caring Tohru who was the calling the neko.  
  
The orange haired boy stopped mid-air, his crimson eyes going wide. He was ready to push away the cow when he felt lips on his neck and a finger tip tracing the tip of his throbbing erection. He groaned and moved his hips forward,  
  
"I'm taking a long shower!! I have to get the smell of that damn dog off me!!" Kyou yelled, but his voice came out differently then usual.   
  
"Ano? Kyou-kun? Are you sick? Your voice is different!" Tohru asked, standing outside the door. And her worrying over the possibly sick neko grew when she heard another moan, a gasp and murmuring.   
  
"Kyou-kun?!?! Do you need me help?!" she was answered with a strangled 'no'. Biting her lip and hoping he wouldn't hate her, she went to open the bathroom door and was stopped by Shigure.   
  
"Tohru-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"Ah…ah…ano!!" Tohru spun around and bowed to the inu. "Gomen nasai!! I wasn't trying to spy on Kyou-kun!! He just sounded sick and I wanted to see if he was okay!!"   
  
Shigure gave Tohru an impish look and looked at the door. With his keen hearing and smelling, he was sure that Haru was in there with the neko.   
  
"Your so thoughtful, Tohru-chan~! I should go in there with you to see if he's alright too~! I don't want my poor cousin to think that I do not care about him!" and Shigure said this all with a straight face, trying his best to look like he truly meant it.  
  
Tohru looked up at him, stars floating around her head. 'Shigure-san is so kind…' she thought to herself, closing her eyes, in case Kyou was indecent, as Shigure went to open up the door. A loud yelp caused her to remove her fingers from her face.  
  
"Owwww, Yuki-kun! What was that?!" Shigure asked, kneeling down and holding his head.   
  
Yuki stooped down and calmly picked up his chemistry book. "It was a book, what does it look like?" He smacked Shigure in the head with it once again as he walked by.   
  
"Yuki-kun~! Why are you so violent to your dear, old cousin~! Tohru-chan and I weren't doing anything wrong~!" Shigure whined, standing up and still rubbing the bump on his head.   
  
"Give people privacy Shigure; even that baka neko deserves some," Yuki scolded, "Besides, Tohru-chan does not need to have her eyes scarred"  
  
The fun ruined, the Inu stood there pouting until his stomach growled. Sheepishly, he looked at Tohru.   
  
"Tohru-chan….?"  
  
"Hai~?"  
  
Shigure dramatically whimpered as his stomach once against growled. "Tohru-chan…..I-I'm starving…..and only your food will help me…….."  
  
"H-hai!" Tohru yelped, rushing into the kitchen. A singing Shigure followed, while Yuki just mentally slapped himself.   
  
Yuki glanced at the bathroom door, sighed softly and turned the corner.   
  
The neko bit on his hand as Haru's skillful tongue teased his aching head. Pale fingers were stroking the length not inside the ox's mouth, all pushing Kyou into a deeper pleasure. His manhood twitched, he thrust his hips against Haru's hot mouth and titled his head back. A few moments later of pleasuring himself and Kyou, the ox could sense the on-coming release of the neko. His tongue swirled around the head of the erect member in his mouth, as long pale hands manhandled Kyou's balls. The cats hips started moving faster, groaning loudly enough that even with the water of the shower pelting down, you could still hear him. The Ox mentally grinned as an idea came to him. He massaged the Neko's balls more firmly, enjoying the sounds of the louder moans and heavier pants. Haru sped up the hand on his own member and moaned against Kyou's. Kyou bit his bottom lip before giving a final cry of ecstasy and exploding in Haru's mouth.  
  
Haru lapped up all he could of Kyou's musky juices as the Neko shuddered. The warm water caressing his sensitive skin was just another added sensation.   
  
Kyou slid down against the cool tiles to the shower floor, catching his breath.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Haru, pumping himself with his eyes closed, panting heavily. Kyou watched, noticing the heavily flowing trickles of water sliding down Haru's smooth, pale body, sliding between every bump and curve. Kyou found himself focusing on one drop of water in particular as it dripped from the shower head, landing on Haru's cheek and sliding its way slowly down his face, dipping in a little toward his lip but just missing the hole of his mouth. It slowed to almost a complete hault at his chin. Kyou suddenly felt the tempting urge to shoot forward and lick it off his face. Kyou shifted to his knees, in a deep lustful trance, focusing on that one drop of water as it built up on the tip of the Ox's chin. He moved forward a little but stopped when it hastily slid down Haru's slender neck and slowed at the dip of his collar bone. Kyou licked his dry lips, despite the fact that he was in the shower they still felt dry .  
  
He sat and stared at the memorizing performance before him, Haru's head tilting back as he released, the pearly white liquid shooting on unto the ox's fingers, those same fingers rising to Harus pale face, the fingers stopping near his mouth.. The cat made a small noise of disgust as the Harus pink tongue darted out to clean his fingers.   
  
"….filthy perverted Ushi!" Kyou growled, a faint blush across his cheeks. Haru smirked and held out a finger with traces of his liquid still clinging to it. "Want to taste it, kitty?"   
  
"No! God damned pervert, who'd wanna taste that?" the cat hissed, his glare switching from Haru to Harus finger. The boy merely shrugged his shoulders, before placing his hands on either side of Kyou and giving him a deep, rough kiss. The cat made a small, feeble protesting noise, but to his surprise the ox pulled away. A wicked grin was across his face.   
  
"Now now kitty we can't do it anymore, Hatori is waiting to pick me up and he'll be highly upset if he has to do an examination before we go. You know how he hates being late." Haru said, mockingly petting the orange hair. Kyou glared at him, his chest still slightly heaving from his earlier release. Haru bent down and kissed him, stepping out of the shower and leaving--after drying himself off of course--Kyou all alone in the now cold shower.  
  
Yuki silently watched the wet-haired, shirtless ox leave the bathroom, a small smirk coming to his lips as he realized what had happened in there. 


End file.
